Sweet Intentions
by cheergrl17
Summary: She was just another one of his conquests. It didn't matter what he did. Girls were there for his pleasure and to up his reputation. He had conquered her as he knew he would. This fanfic was minorly inspired by Cruel Intentions but differ greatly! Enjoy!
1. A New Challenge

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

Nathan stared down at the girl that lay next to him. She looked so peaceful to bad it wouldn't last long. He knew the second she awoke and he wasn't there her heart would fall. It was to bad for her that he didn't care. He never cared. He always took and never gave back. He for filled his first conquest, as he liked to think of them for the summer.

_Erica woke with a smile lying across her soft facial features. She became quite confused by her surroundings. This isn't my room she thought and this isn't my bed. What is going on? Across the room was a note, she walked over and scanned it with her wandering eyes. A tear dropped onto the paper and Erica fell to the floor. Picking herself up she grabbed her clothes and rushed out of the house. Her life was forever changed and he didn't even care._

**Dear whatever your name was again, **

**Great night last night huh? Guess I sort of took your virginity sorry. I took off for a run and I'm expecting when I get back you and none of your belongings will be here right?**

**_- Nathan_**

Just as Nathan had suspected she had left. A few tears drops were formed on the paper but it didn't bother him any. He hopped in the shower with a smirk planted on his perfect face. After his shower he pulled out his book and checked off Erica Marsh. His summer list had more then twenty girls on it and he intended to have them all nailed by the end of the summer. Nathan had a reputation to live up to and many conquests to tackle.

* * *

Her dad was a very important man and she knew this very well. Why did his job have to change all their lives though? After all it was the summer before her senior year and she had to leave all her friends behind. It's not like she was popular or anything of that sort and far from it but she still had a life. She was going to be valedictorian, and she was going to make the most of her senior year. Her plan was to do summer classes and advance her education level but now that she was moving her heart was sunk.

_Haley's family pulled past an enormous sign. It read WELCOME TO TREE HILL. The sign was very old and dull looking. The metal bars that held it were quite rusted and the letters seem to be slowly rotting away. Great Haley thought if they couldn't even spruce up their welcome sign what was the rest of the town like?_

* * *

Nathan drove along the high way with a gleam in his eye. His brother knew this gleam quite well it meant he was on the prowl. 

"So whose the lucky bachelorette of the night?" Lucas said with a sly smile forming.

"I have yet to find out I guess the first decent looking virgin that crosses my path. When are girls going to learn that they aren't really saving them self for love. I mean all I have to do is charm them a little and they're another notch in my belt. To tell you the truth man I'm sort of getting bored. Every damn girl in this town does nothing for my reputation anymore."

"Come on man what do you mean. You are Nathan Scott you get any girl you want your like a legend here."

"Yeah that's what I mean. It's not even a challenge anymore Luc. It's like all I have to do is put on a nice guy act and boom she lands right in my arms and the game is over."

"The game is never over. Just find a little bit of a challenge. You know that new mayor we are getting has a daughter." Luke said as they pulled into the café parking lot.

"Yeah so?"

"She's a virgin and totally opposed to giving it up man check this out." Luc stated while pushing a magazine in Nathan's face.

"Man this would be easy too." Nathan said as his eyes scanned over the magazine that hung in front of f his face.

"No way I bet you couldn't even get her. I mean she is the mayors daughter has a 4.0 and a boyfriend of 4 years now. I highly doubt she would even bat an eyelash in your direction. Looks like Nathan Scott has met his match." Luc said with another sly smile creeping from the corner of his lips."

"Come on man you have got to be joking me. I bet I could have this girl in my bed by the end of the summer. I mean have her eating out of the palm of my hands. After all I'm Nathan Scott and if anyone could get to this girl I sure as hell am the one."

"Alright well then a bet it is."

"What are the terms?"

* * *

_Haley looked out the window at her new house in disbelief. What kind of a place was this? Did anyone actually live in this town? _

"Well this is going to be interesting." Haley stated while shooting her parents a look filled with misery.


	2. The Terms and There Rewards

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. **

**The Terms and There Rewards. **

* * *

"So man what are the terms?" Nathan spat out with a curious look in his eye. 

"Alright well you have to have new girl in your bed by the 11:59 the day before school starts or I win. Oh and when I win you quit basketball you never play in a game again." Lucas's smile began to widen.

"Okay, but why do you want me to quit my sport?"

"Sometimes you out shine me on the team and I'm tired of it so I win your done you win and I guess I'm done. Do we have a bet?"

"Do we ever… oh but one change I win and I get that girl of yours. I mean you never speak to her again and she is mine."

"Wait Peyton? Why would you want her?"

"Well if my task is as stressful as you are letting on I'm going to need some distressing." Nathan winked as he said this. "Oh and then you wouldn't have her. If your going to try to take basketball away from me then I'm going to watch you squirm. Every night you will be lying awake hearing her moans come from my room. So do we have a bet?"

"It's on" Luc shook Nathan's hand in agreement.

* * *

**A knock was heard at the front door which kind of startled Haley. She had just finished showering and was only wearing a bra and boxer shorts. She opened the door not even realizing she was half naked. After seeing the sly grin on the dark haired boy before her she was brought back to the fact that she was almost clothes less.**

**Nathan stood in the chilly air staring at the girl that would soon be lying in his bed not knowing what had gotten to her. His smile widened as he stared into her motionless almost terrified face. This is going to be easier then he thought… or was he wrong?**

"Well are you going to stand there in silence or acknowledge the fact that I'm standing on your porch freezing cold?" Nathan said fairly irritated by her silence.

"Oh uh right. I'm Haley but I have to go put on clothes so you can uh come in if you want." Haley was just about to turn and run when he caught her arm.

"No, its okay I just thought I would be the first of the welcoming committee. Welcome to Tree Hill I'm Nathan Scott. From the looks of things I think we are going to get along perfectly. I'll see you around Haley I have to run. Oh and when you go outside make sure your clothed it's a bit chilly out. Not that I'm complaining about what you're wearing though." Nathan smirked and before Haley could respond he turned and walked back off the porch and to his truck.

* * *

**Haley shut the door in amazement. Did that just happen? Did she just answer thHe door for the most beautiful boy she had ever seen wearing almost nothing? She shrugged it off and walked to the closet. She grabbed a towel and wrapped her wet hair in it to dry. Just then another knock was heard. She was still sort of dazed by her previous encounter with Nathan that she completely forgot about her clothes situation yet again. She pried the door open to see another beautiful boy in front of her. He had messy dirty blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She couldn't help but to stare. Oh know Haley thought looking down not again!**

"Hi I'm Lucas" Lucas spat out in a surprise as a half naked girl stared him up and down.

"Okay I take it either you can't hear or you don't socialize?"

**Lucas stood on the porch confused. She answered the door and after a prolonged silence he finally introduced himself yet she said nothing in return. He couldn't believe it if he didn't get this girl he would lose the one girl he ever actually had feelings for and now this girl wouldn't even talk to him.**

**Haley stared at her feet in total embarrassment. She couldn't believe it not one but two boys had now seen more of her then her boyfriend of four years. She didn't even know these boys either. Oh my god he is talking Haley snap out of it she thought.**

"Oh sorry I was distracted. I'm Haley" She stated a sly smile creeping up her mouth.

"Distracted? By what?" A very confused Lucas said with a look of disbelief.

**Think fast Haley you're the one that said that stupid word. Distracted, man she must have sounded like an idiot.**

"Oh I think I can hear my cell going off upstairs so I was toning everything out to distinguish if I was right."

**Right Haley now he is going to think your retarded. You just officially made an idiot of yourself in front of two guys today. Wait, why do you care Haley you have Bryan remember. You have Bryan and his heart and he has yours.**

"Right… okay… well I thought I would stop by and welcome you to Tree Hill. I have to go now but I'll see you around I guess. Have a good first day here." Lucas turned and walked to his car.

**Nate has his work cut out for him she's a weird one. I mean she practically sat their in silence the whole time and then made up some excuse about being distracted from a phone. She really must be faithful to her boyfriend. This is going to be a fun summer Lucas couldn't help but smile.**

**

* * *

**

**Knock knock knock. The first knock was soft and quiet but the other two were quite angry. The third knock practically made Nathan fall out of his bed.**

"Alright I'm coming. Whoever you are you better have a good reason for showing up at seven in the morning!" He yelped with an angry tone

"Is Lucas here I need to talk to him." Peyton was irritated when Nathan was behind the door.

"No he went for a run can I help you?" He smiled at her and kinked his brow up in a seductive matter.

"No not really I just need to talk to him. Can you tell him I stopped by or something?"

"Sure thing doll. Oh and ill be seeing you soon." He winked at her and shut the door.

**What the hell did he mean by that she thought? Why did he even bother winking at me? Why did it sort of thrill me? Nathan doesn't have that kind of affect on you Peyton and you better remember that. You are Lucas's girlfriend possibly not for long once you have your little talk with him but you need to stop thinking about his brother either way!**


	3. A Night In A Bad Boys Past

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters**

**_Authors note: Okay this chapter is about the night that led to a year of misery for Nathan. It gives a little bit of insight about his past and how he came to the way he was. Next chapter will be back in present time. However either one whole chapter coming up soon will tell about the year that changed him or little flashbacks throughtout the next few chapters will. I have yet to decide. Hope you guys enjoy. Leave reviews they encourage me to continue the story. _**

* * *

**A Past to Be Forgotten**

_Nathan's past held a deep dark secret that he was sure with time he could erase. He was sure that they way he treated girls would make it so he never fell for them again. What no one knew is why Nathan started playing the games he played. Not even his own brother knew. You see Nathan started playing games his sophomore year which would mean Lucas was a freshman. It all started Nathan's freshman year though, a year he would never forget and the year that changed the way he looked at girls. The end of this year would bring the emptiness to Nathan's solid blue green eyes. This year would determine all his years._

_"Nate man you made the team congrats" Tim's voice sounded in the gymnasium_

_"Yeah it's pretty cool. Hey men even though I'm on varsity and you on JV were still going to be friends man don't be worried."_

_"Yeah I know"_

_"Nathan!" A girls voice shouted from behind him._

_"Uh yeah I'm Nathan can I help you?" Nathan said as he walked toward the tall skinny blonde that called off his name._

_"Yeah cool well I'm Brittany. Look there is a party tonight at my place to celebrate all the upcoming freshman onto varsity team. Here is the address. Be there at seven and don't be late. Oh and if you know what is good for you, you'll show up this party is mandatory got it?"_

_"Yeah I'm there. Thanks for the invite." He smirked as she handed him her address._

_"Yeah well like I said don't be late." She walked away with a devilish grin plastered across her perfect features._

_Nathan had no idea that the party was not a welcoming but a way to torture, humiliate, and initiate all new freshman members. He had no idea what that night would turn him into. He had no idea his friends would soon change and he was now part of a team that had exclusive parties and only dated certain girls._

_KK_

_"Brit who the hell is knocking don't they get that this is one of your parties? Why would they knock?" Brian stated as he stared down at the blonde beauty wrapped around his arms._

_"Don't look at me must be one of the freshman. Wait until they find out what this party really is." The devilish grin appeared once_ _again._

_"Get your ass in here. No one is going to open the door for you freshy. You are our servant not the other way around." Brian yelped with a hint of a manipulative laugh._

_What servant? Nathan thought to himself as he slid open the door._

_"Hey guys what's up I'm Nathan." He stammered as he caught eye of the blonde girl who invited him._

_"Yeah we know who you are now get down to the basement and get cleaning with the rest of the freshman." Brian laughed as he pointed and led Nathan down stairs._

_"Okay little bitches let me introduce myself. I'm your new captain Brian. You want to hang out with the team or even be part of the team you have to survive tonight first. Your going to be stealing the other teams mascot tonight and then trashing their gym. Welcome to your freshman year of high school peasants let the games begin" Brian's evil eye lingered across the fresh meat as he said this._

_2 hours later._

_Nathan had done as told when something caught his eye._

_Brian smacked Brittany hard across her left cheek. "Look Brittany I didn't cheat on you! Becky and I just talked got it?"_

_Nathan ran up behind Brian and pushed him._

_"What the hell?" Brian stumbled to the ground and caught his breath._

_"Your dead freshman! You better drop to the ground and grovel for forgiveness!" Brian scolded._

_"The only one that is going to be dropping to the ground is you. If you ever so much as tap her shoulder again ill break your arm got it?" Nathan said through gritted teeth._

_"My slut for a girlfriend and my problems do not concern you. You better get out of here before I show you and her what pain is? You think a little smack on her face is bad how about leveling her rescuer right in front of her face?"_

_Nathan punched him at the thought and the brawl was on. Nathan had him to the ground within minutes. After finishing off Brian he turned to Brittany._

_" Are you okay? Did he hurt you bad?"_

_Through tears Brittany shook her head._

_"No I'm fine. Thank you for helping me though."_

_From that second on Brittany and Nathan were inseparable. Nathan considered it the best night of his life. Little did he know Brittany wasn't as innocent as she seemed to be. Slowly throughout the process of a year she would tear his heart out. Brian wasn't kidding when he called her a slut and Nathan was about to figure out what he meant._


	4. She's Only A Ghost Now

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters. **

**Her Memory Is Only A Ghost Now**

* * *

"Nate…Nathan?" A shaky voice approached him 

"What do you want?" Nathan replied coldy

"Why Nathan? Why did you do it? Why did you take advantage of me?"

"Look Erica I didn't take advantage of you. Don't you remember that night?"

"Yes you did! There is no way I would just sleep with you. Why did you do it? You at least owe me an explanation. Nathan why did you take advantage of me?" Erica practically screamed

"For the last time I didn't take advantage of you. You weren't drunk and I didn't get you drunk. You didn't just get dumped so you weren't vulnerable either. I didn't take advantage of you and I owe you no explanation. You wanted it and I gave it to you. Just leave me alone unless you want to go round two but I don't do that so just go."

"Nathan why do you do this to girls? Why do you treat them so badly?"

"Look Erica just leave! Every girl deserves to feel the pain. Happy now? That is all I will ever tell you. You deserve the pain and misery and I chose myself to be the one to bring it."

**Erica's eyes filled with tears. She looked into Nathan's blue green eyes and saw something she never cared to look for. His eyes were cold and empty they had a sad look to him. His posture was slouched and his voice tone was more depressed then angry. She didn't know what but she knew something in his past had to do with the way he treated her that night and everything he had ever done to a girl. With one last breath she managed to mumble a solid goodbye turn on her heal and leave. **

* * *

**Nathan lay in his bed holding a picture of a girl that no one in his family even knew existed. The one girl who brought the pain to him and that changed him forever. He remembered the first night he caught her and how much it had changed his attitude. He remembered the look on her face and the way she tricked him into accepting her apology. Nathan remembered everything about Brittany Smith and he was never going to forget her or the emotions she had made him feel that year.**

_**FLASH BACK!**_

_It was Brittany's birthday and Nathan wanted to surprise her. She had said she was out getting her nails done so he planned his surprise around the one-hour she had given him. It wasn't a big surprise that was coming later that night. He grabbed the red roses and placed them on the counter. He had cut away all the thorns off every single flower so not one ounce of pain would mar her perfect skin. He then grabbed the huge basket full of red and white roses. He began spreading pedals across the hall flour and headed towards her bedroom. He was going to lay pedals all across the flour and then fill the bed with the thorn less roses. All of a sudden he heard a harsh breathing. Nathan barged through the door to see something that would never escape his memory. _

"_Britt? Brittany how could you? You said you were getting your nails done." Nathan shouted with a hurtful tone. _

"_Nathan wait! Nathan please let me explain!" Brittany called after him_

"_What Brittany he startled you and you were so scared all your clothes leaped off and you landed on the bed? I mean how can you explain this?"_

"_Nathan I don't have an excuse. What you saw really happened and I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. We got caught up in the moment and it happened. I made a mistake Nathan I'm not perfect. I screwed up and because of it I will probably lose the only boy whoever really made me happy and the only boy I ever really loved." Tears rolled down Brittany's cheeks as she stared deeply into Nathan's one innocent ocean blue eyes. _

"_What did you say?"_

"_I'm sorry Nathan. I said I was sorry."_

"_No after that, you…you… you said you loved me."_

"_Nathan I do."_

"_You're lying. Brittany people who love each other don't cheat. Why would you hurt me even more by saying the one thing I was going to say to you tonight."_

"_Nathan I'm not lying okay I was scared! I was scared because I have never felt this way before."_

"_Do you really mean it? You have to promise me never again Britt never again."_

"_Nathan I love you with all my heart and I swear I'll never hurt you like this again."_

_Nathan pulled Brittany into his strong-arms and glared at the boy that was now fully clothed walking out the door. _

"_Stay the hell away from my girlfriend I don't ever want to see you again!" Nathan screamed as he walked past. _

_The boy just nodded. He turned back to see a sly smile pasted on Brittany's face. When he turned Brittany winked. He help up his phone and pointed and she simply nodded. She was in the free and clear and Nathan had eaten up every word she threw at him Brittany thought to herself. _

* * *

**Nathan slipped the picture back in between his mattresses and headed for the door. Thinking of that day made him feel used which angered him greatly. He had business to attend and a girl to seduce.**

"Haley?"

"Yeah? Who's calling my name?" Haley stood looking over the pier as she answered to the deep voice that surrounded her.

"It's Nathan. I was just walking along the beach and saw you standing up hear. I wanted to come and say hi."

"Oh hey Nate what's up?" She smiled as she turned to see the beautiful boy she met only yesterday

"Not much. Hey there is this little place over there on the boardwalk and they have the best ice cream. I was just about to head over there care to join me?" His voice was pleasant but his eyes were ice cold and filled with a deep sadness.

"Oh yeah sure that sounds like fun lets go." Her smiled widened as she linked arms with him and headed towards the boardwalk.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_Nathan! Nathan slow down!" Brittany laughed as Nathan slung her over his left shoulder. _

"_No way Britt I'm never putting you down again." He laughed with an uneasy toned. "I mean you've cheated on me three times now and I don't think it would be safe to put you down you would probably just run off with the first guy to smile at you." Nathan joked but deep down it stung him to mutter those words and think about the pain again. _

"_What the hell Nathan. You said you forgave me. How much more are you going to punish me for this? Seriously Nathan that wasn't even funny and you know it!" Brittany yelled through quiet sobs. _

"_Look Britt I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up past wounds. I'm not trying to punish you I just can't get the image out of my mind. I can't seem to erase the mental picture of you and another guy." He said with a serious and sad tone_

"_Look Nathan. I love you those other boys meant nothing. No other guy has ever made me as happy as you. I love you Nathan Scott and always will. You have one thing of mine no other guy has even so much as touched."_

"_What is it that I have is so great that it makes me different?" Nathan scolded through gritted teeth and a look of confusion spread across his face. _

"_My heart" Brittany spit out as she let a single tear drop from her cheek onto his shoulder. _

_**END FLASH BACK **_


	5. Turning On The Charm

**A/N: All italics are flashbacks. Any thoughts or setting describings are in bold print. Sorry it took so long to update. I might be putting out a new story soon. I was thinking one with using the idea of Eternal Sunshine of a Spotless Mind. I dont know though. I really want to get this one on it's way. As for my dirty deeds story i hit a wall. I will eventually update but i have no idea what to do for the next 5 deeds so ideas are appreciated and will be acknowledged if used. Tell me what you think about my new idea though. Without any further wait the newest chapter of Sweet Intentions. Kind of boring and fluff but Haley needs to trust Nathan before any drama starts...sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters, but someday I'm going to marry James Lafferty…I just know it.**

**Turning On The Charm **

* * *

"So Ms. James is this what you do for fun? Lounge around the house in nothing but a towel and read?" Nathan asked as he peeked through Haley's doorway 

**Haley dropped her book startled by a familiar voice and jumped up. Her towel slipped exposing her chest. She grabbed the towel and quickly pulled it fully around her. She looked over at Nathan with flushed red cheeks and a slight smile. He was covering his eyes but it didn't go unnoticed that he was peeking through his fingers like a five year old.**

"O oh my god. NATHAN! What are you doing here? Ever heard of knocking? I mean you freaked me the hell out!" Haley yelled through an embarrassed and shocked tone.

"Relax Hales… your dad let me in after all and your bedroom door was open. Oh and I didn't see anything so it's all good."

"Okay Scott first you barge into my bedroom and then attempt to lie to me too? I saw you peeking through your hands."

"Okay so I did see something. No complains here by the way. Now get dressed I want to take you somewhere."

"What makes you think I want to go?" Haley asked while slipping into her closet to change.

"Maybe the fact that you are in your closet changing? Yeah that is definitely it. I'll be in my car. Better get your butt down there within the next 5 minutes though or I'll come up here and get it."

**Haley heard her bedroom door close as she slipped on a shirt and grabbed a light sweater.**

**

* * *

**

"Nathan where are we going?"

"Oh you will see when we get there."

"Come on Scott please?" Haley pouted but soon found even her puppy dog eyes were no match for his stubbornness.

"Nathan this is just the beach. What is so special about the beach."

"This is my spot. This is where I come to think. This spot is a spot where only a couple of people know about. See Haley what you didn't see when I blindfolded you was we went through a forest to get here. It's completely secrete no one knows but me and Luke and well one other person but they are long gone."

"Nathan this is so beautiful I can't believe you found this all on your own." He saw Haley's lips moving but the voice behind them wasn't hers it was a voice he had long since heard.

"_Nathan this is gorgeous, but why are we here its just another beach spot. I mean I love that you are letting me in and all but it's just the beach what is so special about this one spot. Why did you have to blindfold me the whole way here. It's not like I don't know how to get to the beach or what it looks like?" Brittany questioned with a hint of sarcasm._

_"You see Britt you don't know how to get here. This spot is secrete. You have to go through a forest to get here. It's completely private this is our own beach. We have it all to ourselves."_

_"Nathan this is so beautiful I can't believe you found this all on your own."_

"Nathan? Nathan? Nathan!" Haley shouted for the third time

"What oh yeah?" Nathan stuttered falling back into his present situation.

"You dozed off I thought I lost you there for a second. So care to show me around your beach?"

"Yeah lets go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the water like a puppy dog.

"Nathan why are you pulling me towards the water? Wait Nathan NO!" Her words rang through the air as Nathan wisped her off her feat and into his arms.

_"Nathan what are you doing" Brittany asked puzzled why he was suddenly rushing towards the water and dragging her along_

_"NATHAN! Nathan don't touch me!" Brittany screamed pushing away his hand as she made her way up the beach soaking wet_

_"Britt come on I was just playing around. Besides you're a knock out when you are wet" A sly smirk crossed his face_

_"Whatever Nathan. Lets go I want to go home. Don't you dare touch me or grab my hand either. I'm furious with you right now_

_Nathan didn't understand how Brittany could go from so sweet to so cruel with one simple action. _

"Nathan! Why are you carrying me towards the water?!" Haley screamed

"Nathan! NO" She laughed as he threw her into the ocean and waited for her head to poke out.

**Nathan was expecting a very upset Haley. After all not even three whole years ago he had done the same to Brittany and she freaked. From that point on she would not allow Nathan to surprise her or take her to his secret beach. He had learned his lesson on pissing her off. She cheated on him to prove her point that she was serious and blamed the act on needing to find a mature man compared to her childish boyfriend. Nathan hadn't expected what was about to happen though.**

* * *

**Haley emerged from the water with a small smile spread across her face. She wasn't angry but she wanted to frustrate Nathan so she quickly erased the smile and set a frown upon her face. Acting upset she walked to where he was standing mid calf in the water and brushed past him. What he didn't know is as soon as she turned around she spread a devious smile on her face turned around and shoved him. The shove sent Nathan flying… well not really but he did stumble over his feet and fall into the water.**

"Payback sucks doesn't it Nathan?" Haley laughed from the where she was standing.

"You think that is funny James? You are so dead Miss Haley!"

**He ran forward grabbing her by the waist and taking her deeper into the water. Upon breaking through the water to reach the surface Haley jumped on Nathan's back, catching him off guard and dunked him. They had a water fight that lasted about a half hour and then headed back to Nathan's car. **

* * *

"So Scott did you have fun with little ole' me?"

"Oh you know it James of course I did. The question is did goody two shoe James have a good time with none other then Nathan Scott?"

"Well if asked by anyone else I'll deny it but yes I did. Oh and I'm kidding about the denying it part. Your not as bad as they made you out to be."

"Well that sounds like a compliment but uh who is they? Why would someone suggest I was a bad person?"

"Nothing just I got a letter a couple of days ago from a family friend and they told me to watch out for you. Said you were a womaninator. I wrote them back and said thanks for the concern but even if you did try anything I had a boyfriend."

"Care to tell me who they is?"

"Sorry Nate but I promised I wouldn't. You wouldn't want me to break a promise would you?"

"Haley! If someone was talking about you behind your back wouldn't you want me to tell you?"

"Yeah, Nathan I would but I promised and I just can't break the promise."

"Whatever Haley I thought we were friends. Guess I was wrong." Nathan coldy stated as he headed for his car.

"Nathan! Nathan we are!" Haley yelled. She gave up after Nathan slammed his car door and angrily drove off.


	6. Not So Naive After All

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Tree Hill or any of its characters, but someday I'm going to marry James Lafferty…I just know it**

**Not So Naive After All **

* * *

_Haley's POV_

"Haley? Haley!" Lucas shouted through her bedroom door.

**Geez does anyone ever leave me alone I mean come on. I just got back from trying to apologize to Nathan. Who by the way isn't even talking to me. Now Lucas is practically knocking down my door. Not to mention my boyfriend has called six times in the last hour and my dad wont stop paging me. Oh here I go rambling on in my head again. I guess I better get the door so I can tell him I'm not in the mood. Look at the bright side at least I'm dressed this time.**

"Hey Lucas look I'm really not in the mood right now I just want to relax and hang out at home right now. Sorry but maybe we can hang out later."

"Haley I don't want to leave. I just want to be around you. I want to take you to the beach and walk it with you while the waves crash against our ankles. Please don't send me a way maybe I can cheer you up since you're obviously down?"

"Alright fine Luc just let me grab my bag and we can go. Don't expect me to be hyper or talkative though because I'm really not in a good mood but the fresh air might do me some good I suppose."

* * *

_Lucas's Point of view._

**That's what I thought Miss James, there is no way you were getting out of this one. Nathan is getting to you and I know it. Normally I'm all for him shattering dreams and ruining lives but it's not only a girl this time it's my life. He is trying to take away the one thing I love well besides basketball and I just can't let that happen. So instead of falling for Nathan you can fall for me. Who knows maybe you're actually good in bed and I can get something out of this too. No you won't be screaming Nathan's name not until after summer at least, then your fair game. Oh yeah what I meant to get at was you Miss James will be screaming my name by the time it hits 11:59 on that last faithful night in summer.**

"So you ready Haley?" Luc said as a sly smile hit his lips.

"Lets just get this over with." She said with an irritated tone.

* * *

_Nathan's POV _

**Man Haley just spent the last half hour pounding on my door I've got her. Of course I couldn't just get out of bed with this nameless bimbo to get the door so I let her think I was upset with her. Oh Miss James you are going to be one fun target to hit. I'm going to make you fall for me hard. Then I'm going to ride you hard. This is going to be one interesting summer. I guess I should head to Haley's to make up with her and then ask her to a movie on Friday night. She will probably make up some excuse saying she can't because she has a boyfriend but then I will act hurt that she would even accuse me or maybe I will act surprised and say something like I'm flattered but I only think of you as a friend. I guess we will just see when I talk to her.**

* * *

_Haley's POV _

"Lucas don't you dare!"

"What Haley don't splash water at you like this?" He scooped his hand into the water and sent it flying her way.

"Okay Luc you were right you did cheer me up but I think it is about time we headed back to my place. I mean I obviously need to get in some dry clothes plus my parents will be wondering where I am soon."

**So we jumped in his red jeep and headed back to my house. There was something about the Scott boys something that I couldn't explain. I wanted them to get to know the real me but I was scared. I mean what if they found out my secret no one knows my secret! Not even Brian knows my deepest secret and I'm supposed to love him well that is what dad tells me at least. You see dear journal of mine Brian and me was a set up. My parents want our families to merge the idea of us getting together has always been in the back of their minds and always seemed to be voiced at dinner conversations so of course when he finally asked me out I agreed. I guess you could say we are in love but then you would be crazy. It's all just a show we put on, were great together and someday we will make beautiful children. After all marriage and success go hand in hand and the best way to achieve success is with Brian by my side. Still there is something about those Scott boys that intrigue me. Nathan is dark and mysterious and probably very feisty I would love to just break his shell and solve his mystery. Lucas is different though he is sweet and kind yet kind of devious. Oh well I guess all secrets will be unveiled this summer that is all secrets but mine. I'm going to crack these boys don't you worry.**

* * *

_Nathan's POV_

**So I go to Haley's to apologize and make nice and guess what I see. Her standing on her porch hugging my brother goodbye. Then guess what that little sleeze did he brought his lips to her cheek and brushed them ever so slightly. I swear I saw her blush too. Oh this is not going to happen Lucas is not going to ruin this for me. Haley is mine do you hear me mine! She is going to pay for this going behind my back with my brother and oh dear Lucas you will pay for the next year. This whole year after I win Peyton I will finally date again not for love or for the girl though I will do it for revenge. Lucas will regret the day he made the bet the second he hears his beloved's moans escaping my room. I was wrong about Haley her heartbreak won't be my greatest accomplished Peyton's and Lucas's will!**

* * *

_Lucas's POV _

**Okay so I know I have Haley in the bag by now. I brushed my lips across her cheek and she blushed, that definitely didn't go unnoticed. Then she invited me inside but being as smart as I am I know to take it slow then go for the kill. Nathan's blood had to be boiling though as he saw her squirm and smile while embraced in my arms. Man I set that hug and cheek kiss up for the perfect timing. He is going to regret trying to win my girl. I'll make him pay, he's going to fall for Haley I know it and I'm going to make him squirm. When he hears her yell my name through the thin walls in our house he will fall. Then his basketball career will be over. That's right big brother your going down it's my time to shine.**

* * *

_Haley's POV_

_**RINGGGG!!!**_

"Hello?" Haley's voice rang through the phone.

"Haley hey it's Nate."

"Oh hey Nathan. Look I really am sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"Look Haley it's fine I understand you can't break your promise. I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe go to a movie on Friday night?"

"Nathan I can't. I can't go on a date with you I have a boyfriend. I don't cheat Nathan I'm sorry…"

"Relax Haley I wasn't asking you on date. Don't be to conceited I mean just cause I ask you to hang out doesn't mean I want to take you out. Geeze Hales maybe trying to be your friend was a bad idea since all you seem to think is I either want to bone you or date you.

"Nathan I wasn't being conceited I thought you were asking me out I'm sorry. Its just normally when a guy asked you a Friday night movie it's a date. If you promise it's just as friends though I would love to go with you."

"Of course it's just as friends. So I'll pick you up at 7 on Friday be ready or you can walk." Without another word Nathan hung up the phone

**So Scott you think you're that clever, pretending your not interested in me yeah right. You'll get your date and I'll learn the truth out of this whole thing don't you worry. You boys think you are the only ones who want to know the truth? Your little games of crack the new girl are getting old. We'll see who comes out on top of this one. After I get to you I'll get Luc too. Want to play games lets just see who wins.**

* * *

**A/N: Okay this chapter is a little confusing i know. There won't be many flash backs for awhile about Nathan's past but i promise the whole situation with Brittany and what she did to him will be unveiled at the exact right time. As for Haley obviously she's not as innocent as they think. Just a hint she does NOT know about the bet. She thinks they are trying to see who can either get with her first or break her apart not heart break though. She thinks they want to break her open and reveal her secrets. She is determined to find out their secrets first though. In her case no body messes with Haley James and if its a game they want they better bring it. So i hope that clears some things up but if you have any questions just ask and i'll do my best to give you an answer. **


End file.
